The Dragon Games
by lone moon wolf
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was looked on as the spoiled governors daughter. But what happens when she is picked to be Natsu Dragneel's partner in the Dragon Games? Will she live? Will she die? And whose the voice inside her head?- First fanfic! Hope you like and go easy on me please! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I own nothing. That's right nothing but hope you enjoy. First fanfic so keep your fingers crossed.**

Lucy Heartfilia sat on the edge of the forest her back leaned up against a tree. She sighed as a gentle breeze whipped her blonde hair in front her face. Lucy closed her large brown eyes and listened to the birds nearby. The sun warmed her face and her body told her not to leave but her mind knew better.

Today was the reaping and if she was caught outside when the Grand Magic Counsel showed up they would likely syphon all her magic from her body. Lucy shivered and stood up. She took one last look at the vast field of grass that led to the distant mountains. The thoughts of her running away came back but she shook them off.

_No, Cana wouldn't forgive me if I ran._

As she started walking back the familiar whirring of the Counsel's blimp came close. Lucy hid behind the bush and watched the sky. Her eyes caught onto a flash of silver before it disappeared. Lucy let out a breath and continued walking being cautious to blend into the forest.

She would have time to get ready for the reaping if Virgo helped her. Suddenly Lucy stopped in her tracks.

_But Cana can't. Not any more at least._

Cana was a servant to Lucy's family. In being the governor's and one of the victors of the Dragon Games daughter Lucy didn't make a lot of friends, except for Cana. Every year before the reaping Lucy and Cana sneaked out of the house and under the barbed wire fence. Lucky for them Cana received a pocket knife from her dad before he was sent to Magnolia.

Lucy still remembered what her friend had told her last year before Cana had been chosen.

"_You know maybe being in the Dragon Games won't be so bad."_

_"What do you mean? I thought you hated the Games." Lucy asked unsure of what to think._

_"I'll finally see my dad. Hey, and maybe both of us will get called." Lucy grimaced and turned away as Cana laughed. "Don't worry even if we're on different teams I'll kill anybody who touches you."_

_Lucy turned to her with a smirk. "You're drunk aren't you?" Cana stood and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."_

Lucy broke from her daze just in time to see the barb wires inches from her face. She sighed and felt in her pocket for Cana's knife. When she pulled it out she noticed the blade was getting dull.

_I'll just get Virgo to sharpen it_.

As Lucy cut a wire she thought about the Dragon Games. About a hundred years before Lucy was ever born the Land of Fiore lived in peace together. But now the Land was spilt in four different Provinces; The Holders Province which handled the money and was a safety net incase the Magnolia's bank ran dry. They were also known as the weakest Province because the held mages that only used magic through objects and celestial beings. Rarely did they ever fight by themselves. The Province used for guarding the Grand Counsel was the Body Province. These magicians used magic within their body to protect them. The strongest Province but also the smallest was the Lost Province. People who lived in this Province used magic that had been lost or banned. Finally, the Province responsible for the Dragon Games was the Independent Province. Their original name was lost in history so they were now called the Independent because they did not want to be controlled by the Counsel.

After the rebellion the Independent Province was utterly destroyed by the capital, the Grand Counsel ordered that the Lost Province and the other Provinces must learn from this rebellion. Since the Lost Province was on the Independent's side their punishment was far worse than the Holders and Bodies.

Every year candidates from the age of 12-18 must be placed in an arena and be ready to fight to the death. The Lost Province has to pick 8 people to compete. After each candidate spins a wheel to see if their partner is a Body or Holder, but they do not know their teammate until they arrive at the Lost Province.

Lucy sighed heavily as she reached her 2-story stone house.

"Wish me luck, Cana."

_You don't need luck, kiddo._ A voice said in the back of her mind. Lucy searched for the voice but gave up and walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait…..Special thanks to MsSlicingClaws for my first review! On with the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Fairy Tail or Hunger Games. But I do own Masa and Li they're mine so no stealing. ; D kay.

Chapter 2

***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"

After dousing herself with the cold water from the well Lucy put on her best dress and sat patiently in front of her mirror. Her maid, Virgo fought to get her blonde hair in a French braid. Lucy twilded her thumbs nervously and bit on her bottom lip until she tasted blood.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Virgo asked calmly as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed Lucy's mouth.

"I'm fine." Lucy said pushing her hand away.

The maid nodded then went back to braiding but stopped when Lucy started shaking.

"Princess. It is alright to be scared."

"I'm fine, Virgo, really. Please continue with your work."

Two hands landed on Lucy's shoulders. When they gave a tight squeeze Lucy looked at her pink-haired maid's reflection. She saw warmth in her icy blue eyes, but her mouth was in a forever serious line. Lucy gave a slight smile hoping to assure her maid then resumed looking at her hands.

A few moments later Virgo finally finished the braid and left without another word. Sighing, Lucy stood and straightened her dress. It was a white cotton dress with short sleeves that barely passed the knees. There were three silver rings down the center of her chest; a silver sash was tied around her waist.

A knock on the door made her jump and knock over the music box that Cana had smuggled for her. The melody of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" rung out as her mother, Layla Heartfilia entered.

"Lucy, are you alright child?" she asked her dull brown eyes showing a slight glimmer of concern. When Lucy nodded Layla's face turned cold and lifeless again. Her eyes remaining glazed over. As she bent to pick up the music box her mother touched her arm. Lucy hissed at her cold touch. It left a burning sensation on her arm.

_Is this really the result of the Dragon Games?_

Lucy asked herself before collecting the music box pieces and laying them on the dresser.

_**It is, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

__The voice came again, but it wasn't Cana's or anyone she knew. It sound more as ten voice mixed together to form one.

_**No, Lucy, you do not know me. But I do know you.**_

__Lucy grabbed her head and squeezed tight loosing some of the strands from her braid.

"Who are you?" She growled right as her father, Jude Heartfilia, barged through the room.

"Lucy!" He barked in his rough commanding voice that he often used with the servants. Lucy looked up at him with anger in her eyes. She never learned to like or even love her father. He ignored her constantly and thought of her as the cause of her mother's misery. Many times when she was young he would try to leave her in the city market hoping she wouldn't find her way home. But her mother always sent Virgo to find her and bring her back.

"You dare speak to your mother that way"

Lucy only stood and glared at her father. _What the heck did I do to deserve a money hungry governor as a father!?_

_**Don't forget the traumatized Game's victor as a mother. **_The voice snickered at Lucy's scowl.

"And wipe that look off your face!"

_**Better do as Daddy says.**_

__"Shut up!" Lucy screamed. Her father stood in shock as her mother moved closer. She grabbed Lucy's hand and placed something in it.

"This will protect you, my child." She whispered then walked out the door.

Lucy opened her hand and looked at the little gold pin in placed in the middle of her palm. It was a Fairy pin. They had once given the people hope to be free, but had been melted down after the rebellion. Lucy wondered why her mother had this. The symbol was of a fairy with a tail attached to the ring.

"Hurry and get to Town Square." Her father said gruffly before slamming the door shut. Lucy flinched then waited to hear the front door close before she pinned the Fairy to her sash keeping it hidden just in case.

"Alright, I'm ready." Lucy said as she headed for the door.

_**Lucy, your hair. **_The voice sang.

Lucy turned to look at her reflection to see her once neatly braided hair in a tangled mess.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed as she tried to salvage her hair.

_**How can it be my fault? I'm just someone in your mind that…. **_

"That I made up because I'm going crazy!" She let the braid loose and it landed against her shoulders in a wavy mess.

_**Better hurry the bell is going to ring soon.**_

__"Shut up whatever you are, you starting to get on my nerves!"

_**My name is Masa. Call me by that.**_

__Lucy rolled her eyes and quickly brushed her hair. Then she rushed out of room to the front door as she reached to open it a little girl burst through the door.

"Lucy! I knew you would be late. Cana always said you took forever getting dressed." She said giving Lucy a nervous smile.

Lucy returned the smile and ushered the little girl outside the door. They grabbed each other's hand and began running towards the town center.

"Li-chan, why didn't you just go?" Lucy said between pants and pushing past the adults blocking their path. Li-chan looked up at her with sad round blue eyes.

"It's my first reaping without Cana."

Lucy almost stopped and hugged Li tight, but instead she gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry it's only your second year their not gonna pick you." Li gave her a brave smile. It reminded Lucy about when Cana was taken away. She had promised her that she would protect Cana's adopted sister until she came home. They had found Li in the woods and brought her home. She didn't know where she came from but only knew she woke up in a cave then walked two days to get there. Cana vouched to take care of her and Lucy would help no matter what. Of course even after her death Lucy still held onto that promise.

The final bell rang signaling the beginning of the reaping.

"Hurry Li-chan!" Lucy shouted before running to the poles and following into the lines of teens making it just in time to give Li a hug and watch her walk away with the other thirteen year olds.

_Please let me keep my promise. _She prayed inwardly.

Surprisingly the voice, or Masa, stayed quiet and for some strange reason that scared Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey sorry for the long wait, school and family crap you know? Oh and by the way the number of tributes bumped up to 24 and the Bodies Province changed to the Caster Province. I thought it wouldn't be fair just to make Fairy Tail the main focus. (Smiles evilly) Anyway here's the reaping hope you're ready. ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hunger Games. But who doesn't wish that they did?**

******"****"****"****"****"****"****"****"****"****"******

"Welcome, welcome to the 25th annual Dragon Games!" The Holder Province's representative Effie shouted over the loud speaker. The Lacrima Vision screen lowered and played the video of the Independent Province's rebellion. Lucy tuned out and searched the crowed for Li. She spotted her brown pigtails in between her two best friends. A bit of jealousy swelled up in her chest. Lucy ignored it. It was natural to have friends at her age. Lucy's gaze drifted to the stage where she came in eye contact with her mother. It was strange her mom looked almost….._worried._

_**Maybe she's scared that they'll take you.**_

Lucy almost let out a groan. _Not you again! Why won't you freaking leave me alone?!_

_**My name is Masa not YOU! **_ The voice yelled in her mind. Lucy winced and noticed her mother still watching her. Lucy gave her a small smile before looking at the excited Effie.

"I just love that video don't you?"

The Holder Province groaned quietly. Boy did they hate Effie. Her small purple lips on her white plastered face made her look like a powdered white jelly filled doughnut. Her bright purple curly hair didn't help either.

"Onto the reaping, and as we say Lost always first."

No one laughed at her lame joke but instead turned their attention to the Lacrima Vision. It showed the Lost Province, but all of the faces where blurry and hard to make out. It was like that for every province and Lucy thought it flat out stupid.

Masa clicked his tongue. _**Such a dirty mouth for a well-trained Heartfilia.**_

_You haven't heard dirty you damned …_

Lucy's thought was interrupted by the voice of the Effie clone in blue's voice.

"Rogue Cheney. Please make your way to the stage."

The guards dragged what looked like a teenage boy to the stage and placed him behind the podium.

"Ultear Milkovich."

A young girl's cry echoed through the tv. Lucy's heart sunk. _Must have been her sister._

_**Or daughter.**_

Lucy gasped audibly causing unwanted attention from her fellow teens. She gave them a small smile and in return received burning glares and cold looks. Lucy heard a whistle in the back of her mind. She gritted her teeth.

_Not one word._

_**Whatever you say, Lucy. **_Masa said innocently.

"Midnight."

Lucy returned her attention to the screen cussing out Masa in her mind. So what if her province didn't like her? She didn't like them either. Nor did she trust them.

_**Maybe that's why they don't like you.**_

_Shut up Masa!_

"Azuma and Meredy."

Two other tributes with blurred faces were dragged onto the stage. Lucy tuned out the rest of the Lost Province's reaping until she heard that name.

"Our final tribute for this year's 25th Dragon Games is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy's body froze and her breathing grew shallow.

_**Lucy? Are you alright?**_

_That name I've heard it before but where…._

Lucy looked to the stage and made eye contact with her mother who quickly turned away. The loudspeakers sent feedback through the crowd as the first tribute for the Caster Province was chosen.

"Gray Fullbuster is chosen to be partners with Ultear Milkovich."

Lucy counted on her fingers how many Casters where in already. Seven total. She gulped. There was definitely going to be a winner from the Caster Province. Effie's high squeal broke the silence as she stood next to the mic.

"The first tribute representing us in the Dragon Games is Bickslow." Effie said his name as if it was a question. Lucy frowned she knew Bickslow to be sort of a jerk, but he was extremely kind when needed to be. Bickslow slowly made his way to the stage the guards refused to touch him since they couldn't even see his face through the mask he always wore.

"Katji. Please come to the stage."

A young girl with blue hair bravely stepped out onto the stage with her head held high. Lucy knew her. She was a celestial wizard like herself, but she was only 13. Same age as Li. Lucy shook her head.

_No you promised to protect Li. Keep your promise Lucy._

Masa said nothing. Again.

"Mary Hughes and Dan Straight."

Lucy sighed. One more. Just one more.

"And finally for our last tribute. Li Alberona."

Lucy almost cried as she watched Li walk to the stage with scared eyes.

_**Lucy your promise! **_Masa shouted and before she knew it she was running to the stage screaming Li's name. The guards caught her waist and began to drag her back.

"Wait! Li!"

Li was being held back by Effie when she screamed. "Lucy!"

That one scream made Lucy lose control. She elbowed one guard in the gut while side kicking the other in the groin.

"I-I-I volunteer!" The crowd went quiet as their mouths dropped. Lucy took a brave step towards the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute."

Li fought out of Effie's grip and ran to her. "No, Lucy, not you too." She cried and buried her head in Lucy's stomach. The guards pulled Li away and pushed Lucy onto the stage.

"The Holders Province first volunteer tribute! A round of applause to these fine men and women."

Effie clapped for them as the Holder Province looked to Lucy. She gasped when the held up one hand with the symbol that meant we're always watching over you. Lucy turned behind her and saw her mother _almost _crying and her father a look of disgust on his face. Effie chuckled nervously to catch everyone's attention oblivious to what the sign meant.

The sound of the City's aircraft came over them. A rope ladder was thrown down to them.

"You all have five minutes to say goodbye then on the craft you go." Effie's excited voice said before she was ushered onto the rope. Lucy watched the other tributes run to their families and friends. She looked out but couldn't find Li. Her parents were nowhere to be found either. Heartbroken Lucy was the first tribute to climb aboard the aircraft only to be face to face with the Casters.

All of them glared at her before turning away. Lucy sat in the far corner and cried silently.

_**You promised Lucy.**_

_I know… but why?_

_**I'm afraid I can't answer that.**_

Lucy stopped talking as did Masa as the other tributes made their way up and to far corners. When they reached the Lost Province they waited over an hour in the air before a boy with salmon colored hair came up with chains around his wrists. He looked around before finally shouting.

"Which one of you is Lucy Heartfilia?" His deep voice made the airship shake. Lucy stood up and came out of hiding.

"Me. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy jumped when he smirked.

"Good now I know who I'm killing first. Partner."

Lucy stepped back. "You're my partner?" She asked not wanting to believe.

The boy flipped his hair out of his eyes to look into hers. "Consider yourself lucky to be paired with Natsu Dragneel."

"You're Natsu!" Lucy shouted a bit too loud.

Again he smirked. "Yeah, that's me. By the way I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to kill you first." His mouth turned into a scowl. "I don't work with spoiled rich kids." He hissed before walking away his chains clanking behind him.

_**If I were you avoid him at all cost.**_

_There's no way he'd really kill me first, right?_

Masa stayed silent for the third time that day.

Lucy turned to her corner before bumping into someone. She bowed lowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Lucy?"

Lucy froze at the voice. No, no, no! Why did they have to come?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys. sorry for the wait. I was thinking of not continuing this story because some really crappy stuff came up. But thanx to all your comments I'm out of my despressing mood and back into writing mode. Thanx for all your support guys! I'll try to post another chapter as soon as i can. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hunger Games**

***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"***"

Lucy looked up and saw her mother staring down at her. At least she thought it was her mother. The blonde hair that she once had was a deep brown and her brown eyes where now gray.

"Mom?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice hoping not to draw attention.

Layla Heartfilia nodded then ushered her daughter back into a dark corner. "Here you must call me mentor."

Lucy gave her a confused look. "Mo- I mean mentor, why are you here?"

Layla glanced around nervously. Lucy followed her example. She only saw tributes huddled up by themselves in the open space of the air ship. A few guards stood guarding the door hangers. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary except that these people on board were going to be fighting against each other in five days.

"I don't have much time." Layla said then reached for the Fairy pin on Lucy sash. Lucy watched as she unclipped it then squeezed it in her palm. A small yellow glow shone through her fingers. Lucy checked to see that the guards hadn't noticed.

"You can't use magic in here!" She hissed quietly then tried to cover her mom's hands with her own. Warmth spread through her body. She felt stronger than before. Layla concentrated on Lucy's face as it brightened. She gave a sigh and her shoulders sagged. The glow faded from Lucy's face and hands.

Lucy looked to her mother. Her face looked drained as if the life force had been taken out of her. Layla took Lucy's hand and pressed the pin deep on the back of her right hand.

"Show this mark to your teammate. It will keep you safe."

A burning pain spread through her hand. The Fairy pin turned red and pulsed sending a wave of heat up Lucy's arm. As quickly as the pain had come it was gone. When Layla removed the pin Lucy looked at the mark she had placed. It was an exact copy of the Fairy pin with one mistake. A key was formed in the middle of the Fairy's belly. The key was the color of Lucy's skin, but around it was gold dust against a red burn.

"Wha-Wha-what did you do?" She cried. Layla covered her daughter's mouth.

"You must be quiet." She said softly then stepped away. "You should be safe with that mark, but keep the pin. It was a gift from Cana's father."

Lucy stood speechless as Layla Heartfilia walked away leaving her alone in the darkness. Lucy looked down at her hand. She found the Fairy pin resting there. The was no pain only a dull throbbing.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, please make your way to hanger three." The loud PA said.

Lucy took a deep breath and reattached the pin to her sash. She strode past all of the other tributes refusing to look them in the eye. She stopped in front a metallic silver door. Two guards pulled it open revealing a long white hallway and a seething pink-haired wizard.

"Took you long enough, brat." He spat then lifted his hands showing off his cuffs.

"You mind taking these things off. They hurt like hell." The guards rolled their eyes then one snapped his fingers. The cuffs vanished from his wrists. He grinned and rubbed them. Lucy was pushed into the hanger then the door was shut. She only had a second to blink before she was pushed against a wall.

Angry brown eyes stared deep into her scared brown ones. His strong arm was pressed against her throat just enough for her to take small breaths.

"Maybe I can just end this right here. That way you won't be a burden to me in the Games." A sly grin spread across his face. He lifted his right hand. Flames surrounded his fist. Lucy felt the scorching heat radiating from the fire. Then she remembered her mark.

"Wait!" She shouted as he brought the fire closer to her face. Natsu froze as she lifted her right hand to show her mark. He quickly released her and stepped back. Lucy fell to the ground and clutched her throat.

"You're the Fairy Key." Natsu whispered almost to himself. He ran his hand through his salmon colored hair. Another grin spread across his face, but this one was gentler than the last time.

"It's about damn time."

Lucy looked to him confused. "What do you mean by Fairy Key?"

Natsu shot her the same look. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Lucy pressed slightly annoyed. Natsu shook his head. "If they wanted you to know you would have known already."

He gave her a slight smile before helping her to her feet. Lucy stared at him in shock at his gentle touch.

"Sorry, about being so rough." He said with an apologetic shrug."It's just being in the Games five years straight gets to people, you know?"

Lucy almost nodded until she thought about what he had said.

"Wait. How were you..."

A shrill tone broke off her question and suddenly the hanger started shaking. Natsu grabbed Lucy and tucked her protectively underneath his arm. The shaking grew worse then stopped. The door behind them opened.

"Well,(hiccup) well, well. If it isn't Natsu Dragneel and (hiccup) the Fairy Key." A short man said from behind them. Lucy twisted out of Natsu firm grip and looked down on him. His face was old and had a slight tinge of pink. He wore a white robe with fur trimming that reached to the floor. He dressed in black pants and a blue buttoned down shirt. Lucy noticed that his feet were bare against the white marble floor.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what being the Fairy Key means?" Lucy asked stepping closer. The smell of alcohol invaded her nose. She resisted the urge to vomit and gave a tight smile.

The man smiled then took a small container from inside his robe and brought it too his lips. But right before he took a drink he said, "It means your in big trouble and won't even make it through the first five minutes of the Games."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys thanx for sticking with me ill try to post sooner. Don't you hate writers block anyways onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hunger Games**

* * *

_**Lucy? Hey, Lucy. **_

Masa's many voices fell on deaf ears as Lucy was dragged out of the white room into a fully furnished dining car. Natsu pushed her towards the blue velvet couch then plopped himself down getting comfortable. Lucy still hadn't said anything. Her eyes widened a fraction in shock her mouth agape as she stared blankly at the wall while her mind was on a rampage.

_What does he mean I won't last the first round? Is this mark a bad thing? Why would my mom give something to me that's gonna get me killed!?_

_**LUCY! CALM DOWN!**_

Masa shouted loudly causing Lucy to break her daze. A dull throb pounded in her forehead. She lifted her head to rub it.

"That hurt, idiot." Lucy hissed.

"What hurt?"

Lucy turned and saw Natsu staring at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." She mumbled then took a look around the car. Its walls were made of light brown wood. Half of its floor was covered in blue plush carpet while the other was white marble. The glass table held extravagant mouth-watering food and expensive dining ware. In all of Lucy's life she was use to fine dining but nothing as classy as this. A snort captured her attention.

"Looks like the Fairy Key is nothing but a spoiled brat." Natsu spat the cold look back in his eyes. "Yo, Makarov, where are the sleeping cars?"

Makarov smiled as he guzzled down his drink. "Getting sick, Natsu?" He asked jokingly. Lucy tilted her head in confusion while Natsu grimaced. "Nah, not since Wendy gave me a cure." He said then followed behind Makarov as he led the way to their rooms. Lucy started to follow them but something caught her shoulder. She turned to see a beautiful woman with long bright green hair. Her dark brown eyes looked her over coolly.

"So you're it, huh?" She asked nonchalantly. Lucy gasped as she realized it was Karen Lilica. She was the only Holder strong enough to be a guard in the Grand Counsel. She was never called in for the Games, but in the mean time she practiced magic honing her skills so she could finally leave her broken down province.

_**Lucy, it's not nice to stare.**_ Masa chided.

"Shut up, you're annoying the hell out of me." Lucy said then quickly covered her mouth at Karen's shocked face.

"Excuse me?" She asked her hands crossed over her chest. Lucy bowed from the waist.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lilica, I did not mean to for you to hear that. I m-mean that was not intended for you." Lucy rushed her apology keeping her eyes on her feet. Karen began to laugh at her.

"What's with the 'Miss Lilica' kid? I can't be that much older than you." Karen stopped laughing and held out her hand expectantly. "Let me see your mark."

Lucy turned her right hand over so the palm was facing the floor. The mark had faded from a bright red to a light pink with gold dust and a small key in the fairy's belly. Karen grabbed her hand and studied the tattoo. Lucy heard Masa sigh.

_What's wrong? _Lucy asked mindful not to open her mouth.

_**I don't have a good feeling about this.**_

_What's the worst that could…?_

A sharp pain came across her face before she could finish her sentence. Lucy fell to the ground from the slap. She held her throbbing cheek and glared up and Karen.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucy shouted pushing herself up. Karen rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"If you can't even stand that little bit of pain there's no way you will survive this Game, Fairy Key."

Lucy let out a frustrated growl. "What is the Fairy Key!? That's all I've heard since my mom put this stupid mark on me!"

Masa whistled inside her head. _**Well, well, well, look who's got some back bone.**_

Lucy groaned and held her head. "And someone please tell me why there is a damn voice in my head!"

This time Karen gasped and grabbed both of Lucy's arms. She led her out of the dining car and in the direction Natsu and Makarov went.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked frantically pulling against Karen's strong grip. The green haired woman stopped in front a metallic door and pressed her hand against it. She threw Lucy inside and shut the door behind her. Lucy fell face first into plush green carpet. She looked around and saw that everything was green.

"You wanna know what the Fairy Key is, kid? I'll tell you." Karen said capturing Lucy attention. Lucy stared at her expectantly. Karen gave a long sigh before saying.

"The Fairy pin is a beacon of hope. The one who carries the pin is hope itself." Karen held up her hand as Lucy's mouth opened. "I'm not finished." Lucy shut her mouth and listened intently. "Now, you say you hear a voice in your head?" Lucy nodded. "That voice or I should say voices are your guide and protector."

Lucy stood. Her hands balled in a fist. "If it's supposed to be protecting me then why am I here?" Lucy spat. Karen placed both of her hands on the frustrated teen. "Because Lucy Heartfilia, you are the Fairy Key. You are our hope."

"Our hope for what?" Lucy asked her face staring at the ground.

Simultaneously both Karen and Masa said, _**"FREEDOM."**_

* * *

Natsu sat crossed legged on his red bed. Makarov leaned against the door glaring down at the floor in concentration.

"Do you actually think she's the one, Master?"

"Hmmmm." Makarov turned to the figure standing in the corner of the room. "What do you think, Masa? Is the girl the real thing?"

Masa smirked. His bright blue eyes sparkling in mischief while he pushed his brown hair from his chiseled face. "Who knows?" He said casually. Natsu scoffed. "Well so much for you being helpful." Masa stared at the dragon slayer. "Tell me Natsu do you tire of these games?"

Natsu gritted his teeth and looked away. Masa stepped before him. A long black coat swung from side to side as he walked around. "Do you tire of killing the innocent? Answer me, Natsu!" Masa commanded.

"Yes." Natsu said solemnly. Masa crossed his arms and turned to Makarov with a triumphant smile. "The girl will help us to attain our goal." Makarov nodded while Natsu gave a dark laugh. "What goal could you possible meet with that brat? I bet you she'll be the first one the go after."

Masa tilted his head. "That is why I made sure you were her partner, Natsu. I know how long you waited to take down the Counsel and finally be done with these killings, but to do that we need 'that brat' as you call her."

Natsu sucked in a breath then slowly let it out. "Fine, i'll make peace with her." He said then hoped off the bed towards the door. "Oh, and Masa if you're wrong about her, I'll kill you both."

Masa smiled. "Now where have I heard that before I wonder?"

Natsu returned the smile then left the room. Masa's hands began to fade into sparkling white dust. "My time is up. I have to go."

"You sure we can do this?" Makarov asked bringing the bottle to his lips. Masa chuckled. "Master, you know our goal don't you." He paused as his body started to fade. "FREEDOM." He breathed before disappearing completely. Makarov sighed. "You didn't answer my question, Masa. But then again you never do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy 4th! Sorry it's been so long i honestly had no idea what to write on this chapter but the next few chapters should be coming in faster and may be a little longer. ;D thanx for sticking with me enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hunger Games**

* * *

Lucy sat on the green bed messing her with her fingers. She thought over what Karen told her. Suddenly she let out a sharp laugh.

"Me, be the key to freedom, what a ridiculous joke." She said then lay back against the comfortable mattress.

_**It's not a joke, Lucy. **_Masa chided. Lucy sighed and lifted her hand.

"I can't be the Fairy Key, Masa." She whispered then mumbled, "It's impossible." Lucy threw her arms over her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say impossible." A new voice came from the door way. Lucy shot up and instantly recognized the salmon hair.

"N-N-Natsu! What are you doing in my room?!" She stammered her eyes wide. Natsu tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably. "You shoulda seen your face." He gasped bent over holding his stomach. Lucy huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"You scared me." She pouted. Natsu sobered up a large grin on his face. He put his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"Sorry, my bad." Lucy nodded but remained quiet as did Natsu. They stayed like this for a long time before Lucy heard Masa clear his throat.

"So, um, about how I was acting before sorry about that." Natsu rushed then bowed from the waist. "I promise I won't ever be like that again so please be welcome to be my partner!"

_It's not really a choice, _Lucy thought. She heard Masa sigh.

_**Oh, just forgive him already and let's move on!**_

Lucy smirked at Masa's irritated voice. _Wow, Masa I never knew you could be this enthusiastic. _Masa huffed but remained quiet. Lucy looked back at Natsu who was still bowed. She walked over and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's okay, Natsu." She said smiling brightly at him. Natsu popped up and returned the smile. "Well, let's go." He said then turned and started walking down the hall. Lucy froze for half of a second then shouted after him. "Go where!"

Natsu looked over his shoulder. "The dining car. We get to see who were competing against there."

Lucy nodded and jogged to catch up with him. They walked in silence for a while before Lucy asked, "Why were you in the Games five years straight?"

Natsu stopped walking. "I was waiting for you." He mumbled then continued on. Lucy gave him a confused look.

"Me? Why?"

Natsu took a long breath. "Because you're the Fairy Key whether you like it or not. Now can we please stop talking about this."

The two reached the dining car without another word. When they entered they immediately saw purple hair. Masa groaned._** Oh, no not this one.**_ Effie turned around to see the two tributes. She smiled happily.

"Well, we sure do have pretty tributes this year don't we."

A grunt was heard from the couch behind her. Lucy looked over and saw Karen and Makarov staring at the two. Karen motioned for them to take a seat in front of the Lacrima screen. Lucy sat on the edge by Karen while Natsu plopped down on the floor in front of Lucy's legs. Before Lucy could react, Effie snapped her fingers and that mornings reaping appeared on the screen.

"Tributes One: Rogue Cheney and Katja." Lucy stared at Katja's picture. She was so little. Lucy saddened a bit at the thought that she wouldn't make it to the end of the games.

"Tributes Two: Sting Eucliffe and Eve Tearm."

"Tributes Three: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden." Lucy heard a short laugh come from Natsu and Makarov. She gave a questioning look to Karen who shook her head and mouthed "Later." Lucy nodded then remained silent for the rest of the program. Only a few snorts now and then came from Natsu but other than that no one spoke.

"Tributes Four: Ultear Milkovich and Gray Fullbuster."

"Tributes Five: Meredy and Juvia Lockser."

"Tributes Six: Zancrow and Dan Straight."

"Tributes Seven: Midnight and Bickslow."

"Tributes Eight: Flare Corona and Coco."

"Tributes Nine: Azuma and Elfman Strauss."

"Tributes Ten: Cobra and Mary Hughes."

"Tributes Eleven: Loke and Sue."

"Tributes Twelve: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia."

The screen went black after the last tributes where called.

_**Well, this year should be interesting. **_Masa said gravely. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

_What do you mean by interesting? Masa? _

Masa kept quiet making Lucy sigh. She looked down at Natsu who had a serious look on his face.

"Natsu, are you…" A rumbling growl came from his stomach before Lucy was able to finish. He glanced back at Lucy and grinned.

"Oi, Effie clone when are we gonna eat." He demanded rather than asked. Purple haired Effie looked appalled by his abruptness but she quickly pulled herself back together.

"Dinner should be ready for us now. Come follow." The Effie clone guided the group to a round mahogany table filled with a variety of fruits, meats, and desserts. Lucy sat in between Natsu and Karen who immediately began putting food on their plates and shoving it into their mouths. Lucy calmly picked up a chicken leg then put it on her plate. She started cutting it when she heard Effie sigh.

"Well, we at least have one person with good manners."

Lucy looked around the table to her mentors and her partner. Natsu was studying her to see if she would do anything. Her mentors held knowing smiles.

_** Do it.**_ Masa prodded in her mind. Lucy smirked then grabbed the chicken leg and smashed it to her mouth devouring it hungrily. Once she finished she let out a loud burp which caused everyone except for Effie to burst out in laughter.

"Looks like she's got some guts after all." Makarov said with a happy smile. Lucy grinned back at him and looked to Natsu whose face was red from laughing.

"What do you know you maybe my partner after all. Now watch a pro." He said then stuck his knife into the wood of the table. Every one froze as Effie's once plaster white face turned red in an instant. "That was mahogany!" She cried. Lucy giggled then continued eating all the while looked at Effie disgusted face as she left the table. After dinner was finished Natsu and Lucy headed back to their rooms.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as they reached her door.  
"Hmm."

"Thanks."

Natsu gave her a weird look. "For what?"

Lucy smiled brightly at him. "Waiting this long. Sorry it couldn't be sooner."

Natsu grinned happily. "No problem. And don't worry about it. It's basically my fault for not choosing your name." Lucy nodded then entered her room. "Night, partner." Natsu laughed and waved as he walked back towards his room.

Lucy sighed and shut the door. She walked towards the bathroom after getting a pair of pajamas from the dresser near her bed. She stood under the spray of hot water and relished in its warmth. Not even her house had this hot of water unless they boiled it. Lucy lifted up her right hand and stared at the mark.

"Key of Hope and Freedom." Lucy sighed then turned off the water. After dressing herself, she went into the bedroom and shut off the lights. Lucy climbed into the plush green bed and snuggled down into the covers.

_Masa, why me?_

_**Like I said before Lucy, I cannot tell you that.**_ Lucy scoffed. "Some help you are." She yawned then drifted off to sleep and dreamed she was back in the forest with Cana and Li. All the while a white cloud watched her as she slept before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up to Natsu glaring down at her. She let out a high-pitched yell and threw a pillow at his face.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my room!" She yelled. Natsu shot up and yelled back. "I'm getting you for breakfast and to tell you we're almost to the capital."

Lucy nodded and sat up. "Fine. I'm coming." Natsu left the room mumbling something about his face and the pillow. Lucy let out a small laugh and grabbed the new clothes that were laid out for her. She slipped on the pink tank top with black straps and a black miniskirt with a gray belt and gold buckle. She tied her hair with a red ribbon so that the shorter part of her hair stuck out. One single red finger-less glove was on the dresser with a note on it.

_To cover the mark-_

_Karen._

Lucy put the glove on her right hand after reading the note. Lucy also spotted the Fairy Key and pinned that to the waist band of her skirt. After she grabbed a pair of low red heels, Lucy headed out of her room towards the dining room. When she got there Natsu was staring out the window with both mentors at his side. Karen looked around him and saw Lucy arrive.

"Lucy come here." She ordered. Lucy sighed and walked over. Karen motioned for her to look out the window. Lucy gasped as she spotted beautiful tall buildings come into view.

"Don't be fooled by their appearance remember that it's their fault you're here." Karen whispered in her ear then dragged her to the table. She shoved a croissant into her hand.

"Eat. You don't have much time." She said then walked away. Lucy quickly spread a gold colored jam over the bread and shoved it into her mouth. She almost groaned at it being so good but she decided against it. She turned and saw that Natsu stood at the window alone. She walked over right as the train went through the tunnel of the city.

"Here we go." Natsu muttered then plastered a giant smile on his face. Lucy looked at him strangely then she heard yelling. She looked out the window and saw a sea of colors. Lucy blinked then looked again and saw it was the people of the capital. Natsu began to wave at them as they yelled his name. Lucy looked to Karen.

"If you want sponsors I suggest you follow hothead over there." She said nonchalantly.

"I heard that." Natsu said tightly but never stopped waving. Lucy stepped up beside him and lifted her hand. The people screamed even more as both tributes waved at them. Soon they were back in another tunnel. The smile dropped from Natsu face. Lucy watched as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Suddenly the train slowed to a complete stop. Lucy had to grip the wall to balance herself. After a few moments of quiet, guards came in and escorted Lucy and Natsu out of the train and into a large room with people in white doctor jackets stood waiting for them.

Natsu bent to whisper in Lucy's ear. "Get ready to go through hell."

**_Good luck, Lucy._ **Masa spoke sincerely. Lucy gulped as she was lead to a table with people from the capital staring at her like she was a dirty object. One with yellow hair sighed.

"She's not as bad as usual." The one with pink hair nodded.

"Yes, maybe we got lucky this year." She said then snapped on some plastic gloves. "Let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody...soooo sorry guys. i hope your HAPPY (wink, wink) with this chapter

**Disclaimer: Why rub it in?**

Lucy sat on a cold metal table in nothing but a thin patient garb. The past hour had been completely torturous as the plucked every visible hair from her body except for her head and some of her eyebrows. She had to argue with them for quite some while about her glove saying she had a horrible scar until they finally relented. After they took her to what looked like a shower room and washed every part of her body until she was completely dirt-free. Lucy shivered from the coldness of the room. She rubbed her bare arms trying to make the goose bumps disappear.

_**Was that fun for you? **_Masa laughed inside her head. Lucy frowned.

_I wish you were really here so I could slap you._

Masa chuckled and said nothing else as the door slid open revealing a dark skinned man with gold eyeliner. He actually looked normal since he didn't dress in vibrant colors and his hair was simply black and cut short to his head.

"Hello, Lucy, I'm your stylist. My name's Cinna." He said as he examined Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth before spotting a long blue tail with a white tip from behind the man.

"Umm, what's that?" Lucy asked pointing to the tail. Cinna looked behind him then pulled out a blue cat with a white underbelly and large black eyes. The cat's head and body were rectangular in shape. Lucy noticed the light blue cheek marks next to his two tiny whiskers on either side of his face. His mouth was in in excited smile below his triangle shaped nose and his pink ears swiveled back and forth.

"Ah, this is my assistant." Lucy's eyes went back and forth between the cat and Cinna.

"Your assistant is a cat?" She asked. The cat smiled.

"My name's Happy. Do you have any fish?"

Lucy smiled widely then jumped from the table to get a closer look at the cat. "Are you an Exceed from Extalia?"

The blue cat leaped in the air exposing his white angel wings. "Aye!" He shouted happily leading back on the ground. Lucy laughed. "I've never seen one in person before." She said looking up at Cinna who was still studying her.

"Why don't you sit so we can talk, Lucy?" He said casually then made is way to the metal table. Lucy nodded before following him.

"Lucy, do you know what my job is?" Cinna asked. Lucy shrugged.

"To make me look pretty." Cinna nodded. "Not only that. I'm here to help you make an impression, Fairy Key."

Lucy shot up eyes wide. "Don't worry I'm on your side." Cinna stood also then placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "I'm going to make sure they never forget you." Lucy gave a slight smile at his words.

"Now what's your magic?" Cinna asked walking towards the door.

"I'm a Celestial Mage." Lucy said timidly. Cinna paused them looked at her with excited eyes.

"Perfect."

* * *

Three hours later, Lucy stood next to a black chariot petting one of the horses hooked up to it. She looked down at her outfit for the twelfth time since she put it on an hour ago. A white band was wrapped around her neck. Attached to the front was a large white bow with a gold key that had a heart shape top with a green jeweled center.

Her shirt was royal blue completely sleeveless with gold line patterns. The shirt ended in a four-leaf shapes. The back of her shirt was out and another bow was placed on her lower back. Lucy wore a dark blue short skirt that ended with one ruffle. She wore blue tights that came up past her knees and ended with white ruffles with a blue band tied around thigh. Her shoes were dark blue like her skirt with gold trim and a two-inch gold heel. Her hands were covered by dark blue gloves similar to the one Karen had given her. Her blonde hair was tied in pigtails with two light green stars that matched her star earrings.

"Oi, Lucy."

The Celestial Mage turned to see her partner behind her looking miserable in his outfit. He wore a close nit dark red full body suit. The designs on the suit was as if they had taken dragon's skin and sewn it together. Natsu wore boots to blend in with the suit. His sleeves went down to the base of his fingers. His salmon colored hair was in it's normally spiked position with gold flakes speckled in his hair. The only thing that was similar was the white dragon scarf. Lucy almost laughed at the grimace on his face.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She asked biting back a smile. Natsu lowered his head and crossed his arms. "It's different." He muttered unhappily. Lucy grinned and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be over soon Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer mumbled something before looking behind Lucy. Suddenly He burst into a full out sprint. Lucy blinked then turned to see Cinna approaching her with Happy flying beside him.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled at the blue Exceed. Happy smiled widely. "Natsu." The two met and hugged each other. Lucy walked over to Cinna as she stared at the two.

"Cinna, how does Natsu know Happy?" She asked still watching Natsu and Happy dancing together.

"Natsu found Happy as a kid. He thought he was a dragon egg before he hatched. The Council ordered all Exceeds were to be used only in the Capital."

Lucy nodded remembering when the rule was made. "So the Council found Happy?"

Cinna sighed. "Yes, it took them a while but they eventually found him. Anyways the people involving the Fairy Key contacted Natsu saying they would protect Happy if he would enter the games under a different name until the Fairy Key was found."

Lucy looked to the ground then smiled. "At least they found each other again." Cinna nodded once before pulling a golden key from his pants pocket. He handed it to Lucy.

"Wave this around while on the chariot. They people will love it and it just might get you sponsors." Lucy stared at the star handle with a levitating diamond in the middle. The end of the key was crafted as if it was a shooting star. Before she could ask what the key could do she was tackled by a flying cat and dragon slayer.

"Sorry, Lucy." Happy said staring at the wide-eyed girl. Natsu lifted himself off and smiled widely down at her. Lucy couldn't help but let out a short laugh. As she got to her feet a horn sounded throughout the building. Many people started to rush to their chariots or out of the building. Cinna ushered Natsu and Lucy toward their chariot.

"Okay, Natsu you know what to do right?" The dragon slayer smiled and nodded his head. Lucy lifted an eyebrow at the mischievous spark in his eyes. Cinna gave the horses a smack on the rear and set the off. Lucy tightened her grip on the star key as their chariot followed behind many other chariots. She felt something grab her hand. Lucy looked down to see Natsu's hand over hers.

"Trust me they'll love it." He whispered then straightened up. Lucy blushed sightly then turned her head. She heard the echo of the cheering crowds. Lucy felt a sudden warmth behind her. She looked back and saw a wall of flames trailing behind them. Lucy would have jumped if Natsu hadn't gripped her hand tighter.

"It's okay, It's my fire." Lucy calmed herself and focused on the light of the tunnel. Natsu squeezed her hand. "Use the key." Lucy lifted the star key and waved it in the air. The key glowed then released tiny gold dust particles the fell to the ground making it look as if she summoned a meteor shower. Amazed she waved the key again and this time different colored dust fell to the ground.

"Get ready." Natsu said lifting their joined their hands in the air as they came out of the tunnel and into a stadium filled with people from the Capital. Lucy heard her and Natsu names being screamed and she looked at the lacrima screen on one of the polls. She gasped as she looked at her reflection. With the fire and shooting it made her look like a celestial being. She turned to Natsu who looked more like a dragon than a human as he waved his hand and sent fire to the excited crowd.

Lucy slowly followed his example by lifting her hand and waving to the people. The Capital screamed even louder as they neared the end of the chariot ride. The magic stopped once they reached the building where President Precht stood at his podium.

"Welcome, tributes." He said glancing down at them. Lucy noticed that he wore a black eye patch over one of his eyes and his white long beard, "We welcome you." The crowd cheered giving him a chance to pause.

"And we wish you, a Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor."

**_There is no favor in these games,_**** _Lucy._**_ **Remember that.**_


End file.
